My Evil Valentine
by ryans-baby1303
Summary: okedokes...its a Jimmy/Cindy romance obviously, but its valentines day and nothing is going the way they expected!! **THIS FIC IS DONE**
1. Chapter One: The Chemistry Begins

Disclaimer: the plot is mine, the characters aren't…I think that's it…okedokes get reading!!!!

...:::my evil valentine:::…

"Alright, class," squawked Miss Fowl, their teacher. "Listen up! Valentine's Day is a week from tomorrow and we're having a party!"

The class looked around: the guys looked nervous, and the girls looked excited. "You're each going to draw a name out of one of these jars. Each piece of paper has a name on it," Miss Fowl continued. "You have to make a valentine for them. You can keep it anonymous or you can sign your name. We'll also be playing games, so any game ideas you have, please bring them up to me!"

Miss Fowl walked around and each person drew a name. Jimmy unfolded his piece of paper. The piece of paper said:

                CINDY  VORTEX

Jimmy quickly folded his back up and put it in his pocket. The bell rang. "I feel bad for whoever has to make Neutron a valentine!" Cindy said.

Her and Libby laughed and walked away.

"Uh, Jimmy?" Carl Weezer, one of Jimmy's best friends, said while they were walking home.

"Yeah, Carl?"

"Whose name did you get?"

"Nobody important."

"Oh, okay," Carl said. He paused before saying, "Do you think they're trying to get us to like girls?"

"No, I think they're just trying to reduce the segregation between the male and female species at our school."

"Oh, okay Jimmy. I'm gonna go home and make a valentine for Beth. See ya, Jimmy!"

"Bye," said Jimmy.

"Aww, don't worry, Jimmy," Sheen said. "All you have to do is think, 'What would Ultra Lord do'?"

"What would he do, Sheen?"

"Go home and make one to get it over with," Sheen answered simply, and ran off to catch up to Carl.

Jimmy sighed and kept walking. One thought kept reoccurring in his brain: Were they really trying to get the boys to pursue the female species? "Of course not," Jimmy said to himself, thinking about how ridiculous the thought really was.

~^~^~^~^~^~

The next day in class, Miss Fowl announced: "Another Valentine's Day activity has been planned! As you know, Valentines Day is on a Friday. That means that along with a party, we'll be having a dance. I've already paired you up with someone. They'll be your date. I'll tell you on Monday who it is."

The bell rang. "I'll feel _really sorry for whoever has to actually __dance with Neutron!" Cindy said, laughing along with Libby._

"Jimmy, they ARE trying to get us to like girls!" Carl wailed on the walk home.

"Carl, you _are_ making a point, but don't look at it that way!" Jimmy said, trying to keep Carl calm.

"Then how should I think about it, Jimmy?" Carl asked worriedly.

"Well…I don't know, just stay calm!" Jimmy replied.

"I'd better go and finish Beth's valentine," Carl said. "See you, Jimmy."

Carl took off. Sheen looked at Jimmy and shrugged. He was right behind Carl in a heartbeat. Jimmy sighed, thinking that Monday wouldn't come soon enough.

~^~^~^~^~^~

It was Monday, and Miss Fowl was reading off the couples. She was half done when Nick walked in. "You're late again, Nick," she said.

"Yeah, I know, my mom dragged me to some amateur dentist or something like that," Nick said coolly, and sat down at his desk, stopping halfway down the aisle to give a blonde haired girl named Brittany his grape sucker.

"Well, let's continue on with the couples, shall we?" Miss Fowl said.

The students whose names hadn't been called looked around nervously.

"Nick Dean and Brittany…."

Brittany grinned widely when Nick winked at her.

"Carl Weezer and Beth…."

Jimmy swore he saw Carl blush, and Beth just looked at Carl.

"Libby West and Sheen…."

Jimmy knew Sheen was happy, Sheen had made it so obvious to Jimmy that he had a thing for Libby.

"And Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex!" Miss Fowl finished.

"Nooo!" they both yelled in horror.

~^~^~^~^~^~

By Friday, Jimmy had concluded that he'd just do what Cindy told him to and get it over with. "Alright class, exchange your Valentine's and have some fun!" Miss Fowl said in class on Friday.

Jimmy walked over to Cindy. "Here you go, Neutron," she said, and handed him a Valentine, which looked like it had a little more effort in it than he had expected.

"Here," Jimmy said. He handed her the valentine and left.

On the walk home, Cindy walked up to Jimmy. "Wait up, Neutron!"

Jimmy turned around and looked at her. "What do _you want?" Jimmy asked._

"Well, I wanted to know what you're gonna wear tonight," she said.

"I don't really know yet. Probably jeans and a shirt, why?"

"What color shirt?"

"Probably red, why?"

"So we match," Cindy said, and walked away.

When he walked inside his house, his mom called out to him from the kitchen: "Jimmy! I bought you a new shirt for the dance!"

"Thanks mom," he said half-heartedly, and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Okedoke it wasn't the longest but oh well next 1 up soon!

~ryans~honey~


	2. Chapter Two: The Chemistry Continues

Disclaimer…plot, mine. Characters, not mine…I think that's it!

At six thirty he decided he'd better get ready. He washed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put on his new shirt over a white beater. His shirt was a red long sleeved button up shirt, which he buttoned up half way. He put on some plain jeans and put on some dressier black oxfords. At six forty-five he left home and walked to the school slowly. When was a block away, he met up with Cindy and Libby and Sheen. When they got inside, Cindy and Libby ran straight to the bathroom. "Hey Neutron," Nick said. He was across the hall, yet again sucking on a grape sucker. Brittany was clinging to his left arm. Jimmy looked at him. "Don't blow this and you might get a girlfriend."

Nick and Brittany walked into the gymnasium. The two girls walked out of the bathroom. Libby let Sheen lead her into the gym. "See ya later, Cindy!" Libby said as she was leaving.

They looked at each other for a minute. Jimmy noticed that Cindy looked _very_ pretty in her light pink dress. He noticed that she was wearing her hair in pigtail braids.

Cindy couldn't help but notice that Jimmy didn't look half bad in a beater and baggy jeans. "We should probably dance and get this over with," Cindy said.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed.

They walked into the gym just as a slow song started playing. They just looked at each other for a second, then Cindy awkwardly put her hands on his shoulders. He slowly put his hands on her waist. They just stayed like that, slowly revolving on the spot. "You know, Neutron," Cindy started. She paused. "Jimmy. Maybe I don't hate you as much as you think."

Jimmy just looked at her. "Maybe I might even like you," she paused. "A little." Jimmy's penetrating look made her add, "Well maybe more than that." Jimmy looked at her, puzzled. "Okay, maybe I like you a lot."

"How much is a lot?" he asked.

She thought it over. "I don't know," she said.

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his hands to her back. When the song was over they went to a bench outside the school. "So Cindy," Jimmy said. "What did you mean by 'a lot'?"

Cindy looked Jimmy straight in the eye. They couldn't control themselves. They had moved closer to each other; their arms were touching. "This," Cindy said right before their lips touched.

Jimmy watched Cindy's eyes flutter shut, then closed his eyes, too. They just sat there for a moment until Cindy moved her left and to Jimmy's chin. He moved his left hand to her upper arm and his right hand to her left elbow. Her right hand was on his waist. They sat like that until Cindy touched his lips with her tongue. Jimmy moved his left hand to her chin. He started to slowly pull away. He slowly opened his eyes just in time to see hers flutter open. They just looked at each other. "Wow," was all Jimmy could manage to say.

"Yeah," Cindy said nervously. "Wow."

There was a pause. Cindy glanced around before saying,

Okedoke sry the chapters r so short more up soon!

~ryans~honey~


	3. Chapter Three: The Chemistry Climaxes

Disclaimer…okedokes same deal here. Plot, mine…characters, not mine.

There was a pause. Cindy glanced around before saying, "I really like you Jimmy. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Taken aback, Jimmy responded, "I…well…uhh…I…yeah."

"You look cold," Jimmy said after a short pause. "Do you wanna go in?"

"Yeah," Cindy said. "Okay."

As they walked inside they saw Libby and Sheen walking out the door. "Do you want something to drink?" Jimmy asked after they passed.

"Sure," Cindy said.

"I'll be right back," Jimmy said.

Cindy nodded and looked around. Brittany walked over to her, looking disgusted. "What's wrong?" Cindy asked her.

"Nick's a horrible kisser," Brittany said. "He gets his spit all over. It's really gross. He's a horrible dancer, too. He scuffed up my shoes."

"Eew," Cindy said.

"So what about you and Nerdtron?" She asked. "There's a rumor going around that you and him were _totally kissing outside. I mean, practically tongue."_

"Who told you that?" Cindy asked, trying to avoid the subject, not knowing if Jimmy would want to go public with it.

"Amy," Brittany said. "But we'd need your confirmation first."  
"What if I did?"

"You did! Oh. My. God. I'm like…hyperventilating!"

"I never said I did, I asked you…what if I did?"

"I don't know, but that's the classic response when you're not sure if you want to tell," she looked around. "Here comes dream boy now, huh Cindy?"

Brittany walked off, grinning widely. "Here you go," Jimmy said, walking up to her and handing her a drink.

"Thanks," Cindy said.

By the time they were done with their drinks, it was time for Cindy to go home. "I'll walk you home," Jimmy said.

"Okay," Cindy said shyly.

Jimmy got her her coat off of one of the racks. She put it on and they left. The walk home was silent until Cindy said, "Do you think it's fate?"

"What?" Jimmy said, puzzled.

"Do you think it's fate?" she repeated.

"I don't get what you mean," Jimmy said, confused.

"Well, don't you think it's a little weird that we were paired up and we had to make each other valentines and it turns out that we like each other?"

"Yeah, that _is_ a little strange," Jimmy admitted.

"Here we are," Cindy said when they approached her house.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

They walked up the steps. They stopped outside the door. "So I'll see you on Monday?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He looked at his feet when he added, "Unless you wanna do something this weekend. You can call me."

"Okay," she said, nodding and smiling. "Bye."

"Bye," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. He turned and walked down the walk. He turned around at the same time that she turned around in the doorway of her house. She waved at him, and he waved at her. She smiled and walked inside. He turned and walked across the street.


	4. Chapter Four: The Chemistry is Done

Disclaimer- same deal yet again…plot, mine, characters, not mine. This is the last chapter!!! Woo hoo!!!

When he walked into his house, his parents were on the couch watching TV. "How did it go, dear?" Mrs. Neutron asked.

"Okay," he answered. He yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, dear," Mrs. Neutron said as Jimmy trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

Jimmy got into his room. He took off his shirt and walked to his closet to find his pajamas. He was just about to put on his shirt when a shadowed figure in the room across the street caught his eye. It was Cindy, and she was leaning against the windowsill, watching Jimmy, smiling. He waved at her and put on his shirt. Jimmy resisted the urge to watch her change into her pajamas. While she was changing, he changed so they wouldn't watch each other. Then he went back to the window. She smiled at him, blew him a kiss, and shut off the light. He could see her meek outline in the dark crawling into bed. He smiled and shut off his light and crawled into bed. He layed there, staring up at the ceiling. "Goddard, this was another one of those nights that I won't easily forget."

"Why is that?" Goddard, his mechanical dog, asked in his robotic voice.

"Because tonight was the night I finally kissed Cindy Vortex!!!" Jimmy announced.

He went on mumbling little thoughts, fragments of sentences, and little details until he fell asleep.

That's the end…I know that it was a short chapter but I thought that the story could use a conclusion…so yeah…its done now, onto my next one!!


End file.
